


Feed a Fever

by SpiritMuse



Series: Ignis Fluff Week [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis does not know how to accept help, Ignis is embarrassed, Promnis ship tease, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritMuse/pseuds/SpiritMuse
Summary: Prompto stirred the soup as it gently boiled and bubbled. He'd been pretty liberal with the veggies, to make sure there were as many vitamins in there as possible. Actually, he'd been pretty liberal with everything, really. The soup wasn't so much a soup anymore as it was a watered down stew. But he didn't think Ignis would mind.





	Feed a Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 3 of Ignis Fluff Week! Today's theme: food. Enjoy!

Prompto stirred the soup as it gently boiled and bubbled. He'd asked his mother for the recipe earlier that day, and she'd texted him a list of ingredients and cooking times during one of her breaks. The details would be up to him, she'd said, only giving him exact instructions for the mix of spices and herbs. So he'd been pretty liberal with the veggies, to make sure there were as many vitamins in there as possible. Actually, he'd been pretty liberal with everything, really. The soup wasn't so much a soup anymore as it was a watered down stew. But he didn't think Ignis would mind.

Because it was Ignis he was making this for. This being his mother's special chicken noodle soup recipe for when you were sick. 

Ignis had been taken down with the flu for the past few days. He hadn't come to work or study at all, which meant it had to be really bad. When Noct had offered to come visit, Ignis had forbidden it, saying he didn't want the prince to catch his flu. Gladio had been met with the same answer. And with a stubbornly closed door when he'd tried to show up anyway.

Ignis would probably reject Prompto as well, but he was hoping he could at least get his soup in the door.

When his phone started beeping, signalling that he timer he'd set was done, he turned off the heat and started ladling the soup into the large mason jar his mom had directed him to after she'd asked him why he suddenly wanted to make it.

When the jar was full there was still plenty of soup left over. His mom had asked him to make enough for the three of them, too. He put the lid on the pot and left it, knowing his parents would find it when they came home later. He'd probably miss them, as usual.

He wrapped the mason jar in one of his winter scarves (a bright yellow one) before putting it in his backpack, both because it was still slightly too hot to handle comfortably, and also he wanted to get it to Ignis still hot if possible. It settled warm against his back as he made the trek to Ignis' apartment.

When he rang the doorbell, it took a long time for Ignis to come to the door, but eventually he heard shuffling noises on the other side. He grinned and waved to the little lens of the peephole, knowing Ignis would be checking who was there. And sure enough, he heard a voice through the door.

"Prompto, what are you doing here?" Ignis' voice sounded muffled through the wood.

"I've brought you something," Prompto replied loudly to make sure Ignis heard him.

"I'm sure any gifts can wait until I've recovered."

"Nuh uh, this can't wait," Prompto insisted, "it'll spoil." There was a pause and he could imagine Ignis rolling his eyes and sighing.

Sure enough, the lock rattled and the door opened slightly to reveal a very haggard looking Ignis leaning against the doorframe. His face was flushed with fever, his hair hanging limply and messily across his forehead. He wore light blue striped pyjamas pants and a white shirt.

"What is it that cannot wait?" he asked, his voice rougher than it had sounded through the door. He was frowning in not quite annoyance.

Prompto had to take a moment to gather his thoughts. He'd never seen Ignis look that _undone_ before and it was kinda unsettling. He wasn't even wearing glasses. Besides that, Ignis' gaze on him may have been slightly too bright but it was still as piercing as ever, which always made Prompto a bit uncomfortable anyway.

"I, uh, I brought you soup," he managed, and held up his backpack, "It's my mom's recipe, chicken noodle soup for when you have the flu."

Ignis' face softened in surprise.

"That's... kind of you. It's hardly necessary for you to go out of your way like that, but I appreciate the thought."

"Dude, of course it was necessary. You're a friend. It's what you do for friends."

For a moment Ignis looked like he was going to protest, but then he smiled tiredly.

"Thank you. I suppose I will take it after all, then," he said.

Prompto was sure he'd have argued more if he wasn't sick, but when it came to Ignis he took his victories where he could get them. He grinned as he kneeled down to open up the backpack and pull out the scarf-wrapped jar.

When he looked up, he saw Ignis frowning with his eyes shut, head slightly bowed. He groaned slightly and suddenly bent in half.

"Ignis! What's wrong?"

"It's just a dizzy spell, don't worry about it," Ignis said faintly as he leaned his elbows on his knees, head hanging down.

But of course how could he not worry? 

"That's not good, maybe you should go lie down."

"I'll be fine," Ignis said, but he didn't look at all fine. 

"Uh, no, dude, we need to get you horizontal, like, now."

"Prompto..." Ignis protested weakly as Prompto pushed through the door, depositing the backpack just inside and roughly shoving it closed. He grabbed Ignis' arm and firmly lead him back into the living room, to the couch that already had a pillow and a crumpled up duvet on it. 

Ignis didn't straighten up as they walked, which was even more worrying, and he practically crashed down onto the couch, face first into the pillow. Almost automatically Prompto grabbed the duvet and pulled it across Ignis before he went back to properly close the door. He shrugged off his coat and hung it on the coat rack, then picked up his backpack and moved it to the table.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" he asked Ignis as he came back and sat down carefully on the edge of the couch.

"The dizziness is going down," Ignis said, eyes closed, pulling the thick duvet up to his chin. A slight shiver ran through his body.

"Well that's good," Prompto said, sitting down on the edge of the couch, "Have you had that happen before?"

"Since yesterday," Ignis admitted tiredly, "Only if I stand, though."

"Maybe you should call a doctor?" Prompto suggested.

"No, it'll be fine," Ignis said, finally opening his eyes to look at Prompto. Prompto looked back at him, not convinced.

"Dude. You could barely even stand."

"It's a normal symptom of the flu," Ignis insisted, "It's uncommon and very inconvenient but really, it's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so." Prompto remained unconvinced.

"Prompto, I mean it," Ignis said more sharply, "I appreciate your concern, but trust me, I know my body. It'll be fine."

"Alright," Prompto relented. He still wasn't entirely sure but he accepted that Ignis was probably right. The man was stubborn, but he wasn't above calling a doctor when he really deemed it necessary. 

"Now, if you don't mind, it's best that you leave," Ignis said, "You've delivered your package and I'm likely still infectious." He pulled the duvet up to his nose, as if to try and prevent the germs in his breath from reaching Prompto.

"But how are you going to do anything when you get so dizzy?" Prompto wasn't about to leave to quickly. Not when Ignis was this bad.

"That's my problem, Prompto, nothing for you to concern yourself with," Ignis insisted, his voice sounding a little muffled underneath the fabric.

"Did you even eat yet today?"

"That's none of your concern," Ignis said sharply.

"You haven't, have you?" Prompt wasn't put off by the poor attempt at deflection.

"Prompto, please," Ignis pleaded tiredly, closing his eyes, buried almost completely under the duvet now. "You'll get the flu if you stay."

"Nah, I won't," Prompto insisted, "I'm like super resistant to disease. In fact I probably already had this flu a couple weeks back."

"What do you mean?" Ignis' head popped back out to look at him questioningly.

"I felt a bit rough for a few days, had a mild fever," Prompto explained, "That's about as bad as it gets with me usually. So, even if you do give your flu to me it won't be a big deal."

"You're not serious," Ignis looked incredulous.

"I am, Ignis. Trust me, I know my body. It'll be fine." Prompto deliberately used Ignis' own words against him. From Ignis' reaction, that fact wasn't lost on him. He closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Very well. Stay a little longer if you like," he mumbled into the duvet. He shifted and resettled himself, making a little more room for Prompto to sit.

"Thanks," Prompto smiled, not that Ignis could see it with his eyes closed. He took grateful advantage of the extra room and moved up a bit. He couldn't help himself and tucked the duvet in securely all around Ignis, who sighed deeply as he finally fully relaxed.

"So... did you eat yet?" he asked Ignis.

"To be honest, no," Ignis said, "I haven't felt very hungry."

"You need to eat though," Prompto said before he could stop himself. Of course Ignis knew that. He was Ignis.

"I'm aware. The dizziness has made it quite challenging to prepare anything, however."

"Well, I'm here now and I brought food so you don't need to worry about that," Prompto said, "So do you want some? Or wait, better question: where do you keep your bowls?" He got up from the couch. "I'm just going to get you some whether you want to or not, because you need to eat."

Ignis snorted. "Do I not get a choice in this?"

"Nope," Prompto said, cheerfully smiling down at Ignis still wrapped in his thick, undoubtedly pleasantly warm duvet.

"Very well," Ignis gave in with a small smile, "Top cupboard to the right of the sink. But Prompto," Ignis called after him as he started moving away, "at the very least do me a favour and get some for yourself as well. I refuse to suffer alone."

Prompto chuckled. "You haven't even tasted it yet," he called back as he quickly found two bowls and spoons and brought them to the table where he'd left his backpack with the soup.

He carefully poured out two bowls, making sure not to spill anything, and to spoon plenty of vegetables into Ignis' bowl. Prompto had already had lunch, but that was a couple of hours ago so he didn't mind eating again, though he did keep his portion small. He brought the bowls over to the couch and set them down on the coffee table.

Ignis peeled himself out of the duvet and laboriously pushed himself upright.

"You good to sit up?" Prompto asked.

"Yes, I should be, for a while at least," Ignis said and wrestled with the duvet a little, until Prompto stepped in and helped him wrap it around his shoulders so that he would be comfy and warm but his arms were free. Ignis reached forward to pick up the bowl of soup Prompto had designated for him.

"Just hand the bowl to me if you get too dizzy, okay?" Prompto said.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you," Ignis replied before he took the spoon and started in on the soup.

Suddenly Prompto was nervous. He'd been pretty confident in his soup, but now that Ignis was actually eating it, he suddenly worried like crazy. What if Ignis hated it?

"So..." he said awkwardly, "How do you like it?"

Ignis paused for a moment, studying the bowl.

"There are a lot of vegetables in here for a chicken soup," he remarked.

"Uh, yeah, I might have gone a little overboard," Prompto grinned nervously, "I just wanted to make it as healthy as I could and stuff so you'd get better soon. You don't have to eat it all if you don't like it."

"No, that's quite alright, I enjoy a good bit of veg every now and then," he said with an appreciative smile, "Unlike a certain prince I could mention," he added dryly.

Prompto laughed. 

"Yeah, he'd probably hate this and refuse to eat it."

"It's really very good though," Ignis said.

"You think so?" Prompto was surprised. He had hoped Ignis liked it but he hadn't actually expected him to compliment it like that.

"Yes, it's lovely," Ignis smiled, "I was actually considering asking for the recipe."

"Um, wow, really?" Prompto felt a warmth and more than a little bit of pride at the compliment, even if it had been his mother's recipe. Ignis complimented his cooking. _Ignis_. He could see now why Ignis liked to cook for the rest of them.

Ignis chuckled in amusement at Prompto's stuttering. "Yes, really."

"Sorry," Prompto grinned sheepishly, "I mean I was hoping you liked it but, well. Anyway, I'll have to check with my mom for the recipe, it's hers really."

"Of course." Ignis nodded in understanding.

Prompto smiled as he kept eating his soup. He looked idly around the room, and his eye was caught by the tv screen, which he now realised was silently displaying a dimmed freeze frame of a bunch of colourful characters.

"Is that... My Little Chocobo?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I... yes," Ignis admitted quietly. It was hard to tell if he was blushing with his face already flushed from the fever.

"Dude. Don't tell me you're a Chocobro," Prompto said, a grin breaking out on his face.

"A what?" Ignis looked up at him confused.

"A Chocobro. A guy who's into My Little Chocobo," Prompto explained.

"I didn't realise there was a term for that."

"Well, yeah, I mean, it's mostly used online. Don't know when it started really," he mused, "but it's kinda cool. It's a pretty positive community, and no one is ridiculed for liking a cute children's show. Can't believe you're one of them, I never would have expected that," he grinned again.

Ignis hummed dismissively.

"I don't know that I would actually count as one of these 'Chocobros'," he said, "I only watch it on occasion, really. I find the positive and uncomplicated storylines can be a welcome respite from the daily tedium of courtly intrigue."

As if in direct response to his words, the idling protection of his tv kicked in and the picture shrank to a corner of the screen, revealing the episode list. It showed a check mark on each episode, indicating that all of them had already been watched at least once.

"On occasion, huh?" Prompto couldn't help but tease.

"Yes, well," Ignis said defensively, "I've had rather little to do over the past few days."

"Hey don't sweat it," Prompto said easily, "I love it too and happily call myself a Chocobro."

He leaned in conspiratorily, "And don't worry, I can keep a secret. But you have to let me rant at you about the new episodes when they come out in a couple months."

"I suppose that's an acceptable trade off," Ignis said, a tiny smile appearing on his face.

"Cool," Prompto said, returning the smile. "You know, we could watch some while we eat?" 

Ignis hesitated a moment, then grabbed the remote and pressed play. They ate as they watched, occasionally chatting about what was happening on the screen. When they were finished, Prompto brought the bowls back into the kitchen while Ignis lay back down and resettled under the duvet, his feet pulled up to leave room for Prompto on the couch.

A few more episodes in, Prompto heard a light snoring coming from beside him, and he looked over to see Ignis peacefully sleeping. He smiled a little at the sight. Ignis looked so relaxed, so young, so unlike his usual dour self. It was almost cute. He couldn't bear to wake him so he just kept watching tv while Ignis slept.

When it was time for Prompto to go home, though, he had no choice. He had to wake Ignis to let him know he was going. So he kneeled down next to the couch and gently shook Ignis' shoulder while calling his name.

Ignis opened his eyes, blinked slowly, then a hand popped up from under the duvet to run across his face.

"Prompto? Did I fall asleep? I'm so sorry," he mumbled.

"Nah, that's alright. I figured you needed it," Prompto said with an easy smile, "And besides, it was kinda cute," he winked.

At that, Ignis frowned at him and his blush was visible even through his fevered flush. Prompto chuckled.

"Anyway," he said, "I have to go home."

"Alright," Ignis said, stretching his arms and legs like a cat just waking, "Well. Thank you very much for the food. And the company," he added with a small smile.

"Hey no problem," Prompto smiled easily, "Anytime. Oh, I could come back tomorrow if you like, I can bring more."

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly impose," Ignis said.

"Dude, it's not imposing, that's what friends are for, remember?"

Ignis frowned slightly before giving in with a small tired smile. "I suppose you're right. I would appreciate it very much."

"Cool. Then I'm coming again tomorrow. Any time in particular you'd like for me to come by? It's the weekend, so I'm flexible."

"Well, I was planning to be home all day," Ignis said dryly, eliciting a chuckle from Prompto, "But maybe around lunchtime? I think I should have run out of your soup by then."

Prompto glanced over at the jar still on the table. It was about half empty. 

"Yeah that sounds good. I can only hope I'll be able to make it as good as I did today," he grinned as he got up.

"I'm sure it'll be alright," Ignis said with a reassuring smile, "And maybe you could bring any homework you have as well, I could assist if necessary."

Prompto lightly shook his head as he walked to the door. Leave it to Ignis to try and be helpful even from his sickbed.

"I guess I could," he said over his shoulder, "If I have space left next to all the food I'm bringing you."

At the sound of rustling behind him he looked around to find Ignis unwrapping himself from his duvet.

"Wait," he said, "I'll see you out."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Prompto said, "You just stay there warm and cozy, I can find my way." He pulled on his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"It would be rude not to," Ignis protested.

"Not among friends it's not," Prompto reminded him, "And especially not when you have the flu," he pointed out sternly.

"I suppose you're right," Ignis relented with a sigh. Prompto zipped his coat up securely and checked his pockets to see if he had everything.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," he said as he opened the door.

"See you tomorrow."

On the way home, Prompto realised he'd forgotten to wash up the dishes they'd used. Oh well, he could do that when he came back tomorrow. If Ignis hadn't already gotten to it first.


End file.
